Für jeden Kuss eine Erinnerung
by Herbstchen
Summary: Shônen Ai, nicht wirklich YAOI, aber Lime! *duckt sich* Nichts ist so, wie es scheint... Die Gedanken machen die Geschichte der Story... aus... * liest diesen Satz nochmal und lacht* ich meine, sie machen den Handlungsstrang aus, sie "führen" die Geschi


A/N = Die Charaktere von Digimon gehören nicht mir, sondern Bandai und Toei Animation, ich leihe sie mir nur aus und habe vor sie unbeschädigt zurückzugeben. Ich schreibe, weil's mir Spaß macht und bekomme kein Geld dafür. Die Teile des Songtextes "Salvation" stammen auch nicht von mir, die Rechte gehen an die Plattenfirma von Roxette, denke ich (Ich LIEBE ihre Musik!!!).  
  
Diese Geschichte und "Glücklich bin ich" ergänzen sich, die eine führt zur anderen. Jedoch kann man auch die eine verstehen ohne die andere gelesen zu haben. Sie sind jedoch keine aneinander anschließenden Kapitel, darum werde ich, wenn ich es tue, den "Ergänzungspart" als einzelne Story posten.  
  
Sie ist im Animexxarchiv (www.animexx.de) und auf Schattensterns Homepage (http://schattenstern.here.de) zu finden. Wenn du sie in ein anderes Archiv aufnehmen möchtest, sag mir bitte vorher Bescheid. Ja klar, jetzt auch http://fanfiction.net ^__^  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I can barly remember my past  
  
everything seems to disappear so fast  
  
but I recall being jealous and alone  
  
gazing at the dreams going by.  
  
I started my life when you knocked on the door  
  
found something inside I didn't dare to ignore.  
  
Now I do believe in flowers on the moon  
  
I swim beside the golden tide.  
  
Salvation -Roxette-  
  
  
  
Eine Wand hinter mir. Nein, eine Tür, ich spüre die Klinke an meiner Hand. Ich zögere, kann sie nicht runterdrücken. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, was passieren wird, wenn...  
  
Seine feuchten Lippen lösen sich nur zögernd von meinen. Ich öffne langsam die Augen und schaue in sein Gesicht, das nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt ist. Ich bin nicht mehr verwirrt, auch wenn ich das, was hier passiert, noch nicht ganz einordnen kann.  
  
Er schaut mich unverwandt an. Sein Blick bittet mich seine Berührung zu erwidern.  
  
'Yamato, bitte...' In meinem Kopf höre ich seine Stimme.  
  
Wie viel Zeit ist seit diesem Gedanken vergangen?  
  
Will ich das? Warum kann ich jetzt nicht einfach "Nein" schreien? Warum zum Teufel geht es nicht? Tu' ich es sonst nicht auch? Einfach hinausschreien, wenn mir etwas nicht passt? Nein.  
  
Er blickt mich immer noch fest an, seine Hände gleiten an meinen Seiten entlang und legen sich schließlich um meine Taille. Mein Widerstand wird schwächer. Zu schwach.  
  
Ich drücke die Türklinke hinunter und lege meine andere Hand um seinen Hals, sie verweilt schließlich in seinem Nacken. Wir gehen rückwärts durch den Spalt in der Tür und er schließt sie mit einem Fußtritt.  
  
Er scheint zu spüren, dass er keine Gegenwehr mehr zu erwarten hat. Lächeln. Er lächelt. Als wäre die Welt vollkommen in Ordnung. Als würde hier nicht...  
  
Oh man, das einfachste wird sein die Augen zu zumachen, um nicht länger in seine blicken zu müssen. Noch länger diese Erwartung. Was bin ich nur für ein Waschlappen!  
  
Kontrolle verloren! Gratulation Ishida, Kontrolle verloren!  
  
Das erste Mal in meinem verdammten Leben, glaub ich.  
  
Ich komme seinem Gesicht näher, sehe noch, wie er die Augen schließt. Es kommt mir alles so verdreht vor. Als sich meine Lippen auf seine legen, fühle ich, wie seine Hände meinen Rücken hinauffahren und mich näher an ihn ziehen. Festhalten.  
  
Seine Zunge drückt gegen meine geschlossenen Lippen. Ich öffne sie, lasse ihn zu mir. Ich taste vorsichtig nach seiner Zunge, finde schließlich die Zungenspitze und stupse sie an. Unsere Zungen berühren sich, immer und immer wieder. Ein irres Gefühl.  
  
War mir jemals so klar, wie wohl ich mich bei ihm fühle?  
  
Wie sanft seine Hände sind und warm seine enge Umarmung ist?  
  
Ich brauche ihn, mehr als irgendjemand anderen auf der Welt.  
  
Ohne ihn könnte ich nicht so leben, wie es im Moment tue.  
  
Schule locker nebenbei, das nötigste; egal, wie viel er mir bedeutet, ich will Dad nicht enttäuschen. Tue, was ich muss. Doch für nichts auf der Welt ohne Musik. Niemals mehr ohne. Ich brauche sie.  
  
Gefühle einfach so zeigen, war noch nie meine Stärke, miese Laune war doch meist das, was andere glaubten mir anzusehen. Immer noch? Habe ich mich nicht verändert? Kein bisschen? Bin ich nur älter geworden? Seit der Zeit, in der wir alle etwas mehr für unser Leben gelernt haben.  
  
Für unser verdammtes Leben.  
  
Seine Lippen gleiten von meinem Mund über meine Wange, ganz zart, als würde jemand etwas anfassen, was er auf keinen Fall verletzen will. So warm. Sie wandern an meinem Hals entlang, mein Kopf ruht auf seiner Schulter und ich spüre, wie er mich weiter rückwärts drängt.  
  
Unser gemeinsamer Trip in die Digiwelt. Wir sieben, acht Kinder plus Digimon mit null Ahnung von gar nichts. Was wir alles verbockt haben, bis wir zu uns selbst gefunden haben. Wirklich wussten, was in jener Welt wichtig war, hat es doch gedauert. Lange. Fast zu lange.  
  
Unsere besonderen Eigenschaften... Wappen. Sie mussten erst leuchten, ja, strahlen durch uns, damit sie uns helfen konnten. Doch die Wappen allein haben's auch nicht gebracht, wir und unsere Digimon mussten Kraft haben, verflucht viel Kraft. Gegenseitig haben wir uns geholfen, uns diese Kraft gegeben und uns zusammen gerissen; es irgendwie verhindert, dass unsere beiden Welten untergingen. Zusammen.  
  
Ich fühle die Bettkante an meinen Beinen. Unsere Lippen treffen sich wieder und ich versuche mich aufs Bett zusetzen ohne seinen Mund zu verlieren. Warm, heiß.  
  
Freundschaft. Damals habe ich zum ersten Mal wirklich begriffen, was Freundschaft ausmacht. Freunde, ich hatte Freunde. Habe sie noch immer. Ich habe früher keine vermisst, brauche sie aber inzwischen.  
  
Nicht nur Takeru. Nicht nur mein Brüderchen, das seinen älteren Bruder bei seinen neuen Abenteuern in der Digiwelt nicht mehr braucht. Wahrscheinlich schon damals nicht mehr gebraucht hat.  
  
Freunde. Koushirou-kun, unser Computerfreak, der den jüngeren ein große Hilfe ist.  
  
Sora-san, ist nicht mehr wie früher. Kein Junge, wirklich eher Mädchen. Viel erwachsener geworden.  
  
Mimi-chan in Amerika, ihr Palmon und sie heulen sich sicher die Augen nacheinander aus.  
  
Ich kann ihr nachempfinden.  
  
Gabumon...  
  
Freundschaft.  
  
Jou-kun, der ackert wie'n Irrer für die Schule, will Arzt werden. Ich wette er schafft's auch, bin ich mir vollkommen sicher, dieser Mensch hat die Power dazu, der schafft es.  
  
Werde ich auch schaffen, was ich mir vorgenommen habe?  
  
Was habe ich mir vorgenommen?  
  
Was fehlt mir?  
  
Ich ziehe ihn über mich und will ihn nicht loslassen. Meine Hände streichen über seinen Rücken und ich merke, wie er den Kopf hebt. Nicht aufhören, bitte. Ich öffne meine Augen, sehe in sein Gesicht. Seine dunklen braunen Augen.  
  
Taichi.  
  
Der Typ, mit dem ich mich wohl am meisten in meinem bisherigem Leben gezofft habe. Geprügelt, angeschrieen bis zum geht- nicht- mehr. Irgendwann hat es aufgehört. Es gab keinen bestimmten Punkt, glaube ich.  
  
Nach unserer besonderen Reise und dem verhinderten Ende der Welten ging unser Leben doch weiter. Alles ging weiter. Unser Leben, unser verdammtes Leben.  
  
Er lächelt nur kurz und lässt sich wieder auf mich sinken. Ich spüre seine Hände, wie sie unter mein Shirt krabbeln. Meine Lippen bedecken sein Gesicht, seine Haut ist ganz heiß. Meine Finger ziehen seine Gesichtszüge nach. Er ist schön. Am schönsten sind seine Augen.  
  
Ich muss kichern. Ist ja schon irre.  
  
Mit ihm.  
  
Er bemerkt immer als erster, wenn es mir schlecht geht. Ist dann da, für mich und nur für mich.  
  
Ob nun eine Hand auf meiner Schulter oder ein Stoß in die Rippen wegen meinem gelegentlichen Sarkasmus. Wir haben uns erst richtig kennengelernt  
  
Die Kämpfe haben uns verbunden. Damals.  
  
Was verbindet uns jetzt? Nichts?  
  
Meine Gedanken werden anscheinend immer dämlicher. Uns. Nichts verbinden?  
  
Man, wie blöde muss man sein?!  
  
Mein Kichern scheint ihn nicht zu stören, seine Hände schieben mein Shirt höher und befreien mich schließlich davon. Feuchte Küsse verteilen sich auf meiner nackten Haut, das Atmen fällt mir schwerer.  
  
Was verbindet uns jetzt?  
  
Das, was wir alle damals zusammen erlebt haben. Das verbindet uns.  
  
Uns alle. Einer für alle und alle für einen.  
  
Und uns zwei.  
  
Was ich mir selbst doch nicht eingestehen wollte.  
  
Ein Gefühl.  
  
Keine Pubertätsprobleme. Jaja, ich weiß, wir sind noch im Wachstum und entwickeln uns fröhlich vor uns hin. Werden von allem angezogen, Hormone sind ja in diesem Alter besonders arbeitswütig. Wir sind scharf bei jeder Gelegenheit und überhaupt immer. Ich übertreibe mal wieder, ich weiß.  
  
Ich weiß auch, dass wir beide Jungs sind, bin schließlich nicht blöde.  
  
Aber was tut das zur Sache?  
  
Ein Gefühl.  
  
Ein Gefühl, das schwach macht. Was schon lange da ist, schon lange da war. Habe es wohl vergraben. Irgendwo, wo's keiner findet. Schon gar nicht ich selbst.  
  
Ich halte den Moment nicht mehr aus und kugele mich irgendwie von unter auf ihn. Ich sehe in sein Gesicht und er grinst plötzlich. Das gleiche dämliche Grinsen, was ich seit Jahren nie mehr missen möchte. Mein Atem geht schnell, doch ich glaube, ich lächele.  
  
Warum hat er es wiedergefunden?  
  
Seine Finger spielen in meinen Haaren. Oh, wie gern lass ich mich kraulen. Ich schließe die Augen und genieße jede Berührung von ihm. Seine Hände an der Jeans, seine Lippen auf der Haut. Ich glaube, ich dreh durch.  
  
Mein bester Freund.  
  
Es ist mehr... egal, wie oft ich versuche, es zu verleugnen.  
  
Das Gefühl ist da und damit hat sich's! Schluss, Aus, Ende mit den Diskussionen!  
  
Alles was ich will, ist bei ihm sein. Ganz nah und für immer.  
  
Er löst den Kuss und wir sehen uns an. Ein Lächeln. Von uns beiden. Ich will etwas sagen, bringe es aber nicht über die Lippen. Mein Mund öffnet sich, aber es ist nur heißer Atem, der Taichis Wange streift. Sei Gesicht kommt meinem näher, beugt sich zu meiner Schulter.  
  
Flüstert leise in mein Ohr.  
  
Ja. Ich auch. Ich bin es auch. Mit dir.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Na, wer hat den Schluss verstanden?! ^_^ 


End file.
